Fire Emblem Poetry Notebook
by Eladard Kikur
Summary: Our English 4 class had to do a poetry notebook with 10 original poems. Since I used FE7 for the handouts on it, might as well do all the poems with a FE7 theme… Each poem is labeled according to type. Enjoy!


Sonnet

Those Pesky Reavers!

In the battle, some units use a "reaver"  
Which flips around the triangle of the weapon.  
Forgetting what's weak against what is common  
But once you master this, it's a lifesaver!

Fighting a reaver unit without proper knowledge is foolish behavior  
Unless you're a unit that uses ranged attacks like an Archer or Shaman.  
If you still do want to take all the reavers on,  
All I can do is give you a little prayer.

The Swordreaver axe is weak against lances like a normal sword.  
The Lancereaver sword is weak against axes, as if it were a lance.  
The Axereaver lance is weak against swords even though it isn't an axe.  
Now I hope that this lesson didn't cause you to grow bored  
Because I can see that look upon your face!  
You probably feel like going out now and buying enough reavers to fill some sacks.

* * *

Cinquain

Bard  
Young, Arcane  
Playing, Dancing, Following  
Ice Dragon  
Nils

* * *

Elegy

Leila

We were to leave this dangerous occupation after finding Marquess Pherae  
Yet you ended up leaving both your occupation and life.  
We were to travel to my hometown, Ostia, to meet my folks  
Yet you had to move to a new hometown up north.  
We were star-crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet  
Yet you had to come to a tragic end while I live.  
We were to be a family with kids who look like their Mommy Leila and Daddy Matthew  
Yet you would never see this.  
You wanted to tell all that you have overheard, but you were done in by the Black Fang.  
Leila, I shall never forget you.

* * *

Lyric

Paycheck for the Mercenary

We mercenaries from Ilia don't come cheap, you know.  
I'd say that I should get paid 20,000 gold per battle or so.  
I had a discussion about my paycheck with Hector, who told me no.  
He thinks I should get paid by my level of ability, which would be 2,000 gold.  
To me, that man's heart seems very, very cold.  
I need the extra money for myself and my pegasus, who isn't just for show.  
He just made me so mad that I just wanted to go!  
I'll do the work I was paid to do.  
It isn't easy being a mercenary because of the money.  
Being underpaid compared to my ability isn't darn well funny.

* * *

Free Verse

An Angry Tactician's Rant

When you found me on the Sacaen plains a year ago,  
I thought that this wouldn't be too hard. Oh, goodness no!  
No one abides to my battle advice!  
I told Farina not to go near the archer and next time she'll think twice!  
Once I said to Guy: "Be careful, because that bandit has a Killing Edge!"  
"Relax, his accuracy ain't too high!" he answered back.  
Luck wasn't on his side as he received a Critical Hit.  
My patience? I nearly lost it!  
Priscilla used Mend to recover him  
But Guy ended up facing the wrath of her angry brother Raven.  
How come no one listens to me?  
Is it because I'm a young tactician? I see, then.  
Why bother asking for my advice  
Then choosing to do something very unwise?  
Lowen got into a jam time and time again.  
I guess it's because his darn shaggy hair blocks his vision.  
You guys make my blood pressure soar!  
Charge into the fray like a wretched Berserker nevermore!  
I will age before my time  
Unless you lot start to behave!  
Sometimes I am so frustrated,  
That I can't help but scream at you knaves!  
Please help out your dear little tactician  
By doing what makes her happy: **listen**.

* * *

Couplet

The Two Cavaliers

Kent is _way_ too uptight at times.  
His seriousness should be considered a crime.

Sain has no sense of direction at all.  
If he's not careful in battle, he may end up taking a fall.

What does Lady Lyndis see in Kent  
When all he does is complain when others have fun at an event?

All Sain does is flirt with all the girls.  
He is so immature that I try not to hurl.

Yet there is no better pair to take into the fray  
Than Sain and Kent, where they'll save the day!

* * *

Haiku

The warm winds over  
The Sacaen plains feel like an  
Eternal summer.

Never ending snow  
Blanket Ilia up north,  
White as pegasi.

Thick fog stalking up  
Upon Valor, also known  
As the Dread Isle.

Blinding sun, hot sand,  
The desert called Nabata  
Home to a archsage.

Mountains numerous  
Powerful like an army,  
The country of Bern.

* * *

Wish Poem

Pegasus Knight

I wish I were a Pegasus Knight  
Soaring into the skies  
Where the only thing I need to worry about  
Is an Archer lurking by.

* * *

Dream Poem

Troubadour

I dreamed I was a troubadour  
Who uses staves on my comrades.  
I suddenly found a rare Guiding Ring  
And used it to upgrade to a valkyrie.

* * *

Five W's

Going My Way

A mage and cleric  
Joined a ragtag band of mercenaries  
After a fight breaks out  
Near the border of Bern  
All because the cleric wouldn't be quiet!


End file.
